


Demon Sickness

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Demon au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: can there be more of how Jonghyun’s taking care of his sick demon bf uwu your fluffy stuffs were so adorableJonghyun blinks as his boyfriend disappears from the right side of the bed and reappears on the left, rubbing his nose and sniffling pathetically.





	Demon Sickness

****This is exciting.

This is really, really exciting, and Jonghyun hums to himself as he ladles some of his special, half-can-half-scratch chicken soup into a bowl. He’s been waiting for this ever since Taemin confessed like, three months ago and told him all of the juicy details. He adds a little extra shake of parmesan on top, a special bonus for his charge, and adds the bowl to the little tray he’s set up with warm tea and toast with strawberry jelly. Fixing up the edge of the napkin under the bowl, he giggles excitedly to himself. He loves pampering Taemin.

“Knock knock,” he coos when he pokes his head around the open bedroom door. “How’s it going in here?” He finds the lump of blankets on the bed that is Taemin quickly; it wiggles and shifts into more of a lump with a truly miserable noise.

“I’m dying,” he groans. Jonghyun beams. Wonderful.

“I brought you some chicken soup,” he says gently. “And tea and toast.” He holds the tray with all of his lovingly prepared food up cheerily. Taemin groans a less overdramatic, more hopeful groan and his head pops out of the covers. His pale yellow horns, just little nubs on his head, come with it and Jonghyun bites his lip, giddy. Taemin keeps them down out of habit, usually, but Jonghyun guesses that his demon boyfriend’s energy is spent on more important tasks when he’s sick like this. More important tasks like pushing himself up into a sitting position on shaky arms.

Jonghyun feels awful for him, for getting hit so hard with sickness like he does, but he can’t help himself from bouncing a little bit as he brings Taemin his food. He’s a sucker for taking care of babes in need. He’d sit there in bed with Taemin and fuss over him all day if he wasn’t wary of catching some weird demon cold. He brings his tray over to set it snugly over Taemin’s lap--or he would have, if Taemin hadn’t sneezed right when he got close.

Jonghyun blinks as his boyfriend disappears from the right side of the bed and reappears on the left, rubbing his nose and sniffling pathetically. He’s still not used to that. It’s cool and all, but just… so sudden. Taemin grumbles because he’s suddenly out of his warm cocoon of blankets and struggles weakly to get back inside.

“Do I have to stay in bed?” he whines, looking at Jonghyun with droopy eyes. Jonghyun tsks, putting his food down on the bedside table.

“Of course you do,” he says, leaning over Taemin to fix him up all snuggly and warm again. “You need rest and comfort, baby.” He pets Taemin’s hair gently out of his eyes and places a little kiss to his temple. When he pulls back, Taemin is looking at him with an even more pathetic gaze than before.

“But I’m gonna teleport right off of the bed soon,” he pouts. “I can feel it. And then I’ll be _really_ uncomfortable.” Jonghyun shushes him and hands him a tissue to wipe his leaky eyes, but he also bites his lip. He _has_ been worried about that. Taemin _did_ sneeze himself out of his chair the last time.

“Well, what do you normally do when you get sick?” he asks. Taemin shrugs, crumpling up the tissue and lobbing it in the general direction of the trash can.

“I put cushions all over the floor and wallow in self-pity,” he mumbles. As soon as he finishes, he snatches up a new tissue and sneezes into it again. This time he pops up a few inches above the covers he just got so snuggly comfortable in and falls down with a painful sounding whine. Jonghyun can’t help the soft, pitying laugh that spills from his lips. He leans forward and presses a kiss to his pouty lips.

“Okay, hold on,” he says. “Eat some of your food and I’ll make you a nice little nest down here, yeah?” he gestures at the empty space on the floor of the bedroom. Taemin makes a groaning noise of what Jonghyun assumes is agreement, so he smiles and scurries to his hallway closet for his spare blankets and pillows. When he gets back, arms full of fluff and comfort, he finds Taemin with his finger in his mug of tea, using up his already limited energy to make it bubble and steam. “Hey,” he pouts. “No flamey fire hands in the house. And you’re gonna burn your tongue.”

“My house is literally right next to a lake of lava,” Taemin mumbles. He picks up the mug, takes a slow sip, and sets it back down with a little hiss. “I can handle it.” He’s most likely telling the truth, but Jonghyun still worries. That mug looks scalding. “It’s really good,” Taemin says quietly, earnestly. “Did you put cinnamon in this?”

He noticed. Jonghyun bites his lip and grins, nodding. He was listening when Taemin said he liked cinnamon in things, and Taemin noticed that he noticed, and he’s made Taemin happy, and… ahh. He’s so happy. He spreads out his blankets and things as evenly as possible, figuring in the ones that Taemin is using right now on the bed will make up the less soft spaces, and smiles to himself when he’s done. There. Perfect.

“Okay,” he says brightly. “Your luxury nest awaits.” He slips towards the bed to help Taemin out, snorting when he leans all of his weight obnoxiously on top of him. “I know you’re not that sick,” he says. Taemin kind of just hums and presses a kiss to his neck. Oh. Well. Jonghyun can’t argue with that. He tugs him gently to the nest--and Taemin sneezes halfway there, leaving Jonghyun stumbling with the sudden loss of weight on him. When Taemin reappears, he’s standing in the middle of all of the blankets, clutching his own protectively around his shoulders.

“Oh,” he says, looking around himself. He drops clumsily to his knees and then falls back against the pillows, humming contentedly. “Can you bring me my food?” he asks, rolling onto his stomach halfway through so his words get muffled into the pillows. Jonghyun chuckles fondly. He’s so cute, all sick and tired and shit. He goes to pick up Taemin’s food tray and set it down gently at his side, where he hopefully won’t teleport on top of it. Taemin hums again and reaches a hand up to pick up a piece of toast. “Thanks,” he says softly. Jonghyun smiles, and then moves to tug the comforter off of the bed and drape that over Taemin as well because he doesn’t look _quite_ pampered enough yet and he finds that to be unacceptable.


End file.
